A Sirius Marriage Law
by RaphaelRules
Summary: My little twist on the marriage law, Hermione's muggle relative must get married to a wizard and Sirius is the unwilling wizard. SiriusOC
1. What is it that I'm doing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

_Summary: Yes this is a marriage law fanfiction; I really liked some of them and thought I might try one. I tweaked the law a bit to fit the story I've been flirting with though, instead of marrying a muggle-born, all eligible witch/wizards over the age of seventeen with both parents having been a witch and wizard must marry a muggle. This is to try and prevent discrimination though amount of magical blood in the future. This story is between Sirius and an original character named Kari (A distant relative of Hermione's whom she is very close to). Very important, Many of the character's who died in the books are alive (Obviously, Sirius is alive) like Fred and Mad-Eye because I died on the inside when I found out they got killed off. Wow this was a long summary, getting to the story now. _

**Molly Weasley's POV**

Arthur had been rather distant lately, and when I inquired about his behavior I got the usual vague answer: "Just Ministry stuff dear, nothing to worry yourself about." Well I had never been one to give up and it seemed that this 'Ministry Stuff' was more important than what my husband was letting on to. Percy was equally distant and so were Tonks, Kingsley and Alastor (who was recently reinstated). Dumbledore was included in these ministry meetings and always looked troubled when he came here afterwards. Finally when I had had enough and was just about to give all of them a good piece of my mind, Dumbledore called a meeting at Grimauld Place.

"Now that we all are here it is time for everyone to be informed of the current going-ons at the ministry. Despite our best efforts the ministry has released a, rather large, list of eligible people from the muggle community. These people have close social and emotional ties to a relative possessing magic and are to be married by the end of the year to an eligible witch or wizard who has at least one parent born a witch or wizard whether or not the parent is muggleborn, if not, then a spouse will be selected for them. Our ministry will inform the proper authorities of these muggles and their situation. Now I know that many of you are wondering what this has to do with us, well I would not bring this up if we had not discovered that one of the muggles upon this list is related to our own Ms. Granger," He paused while the buzz of discussion and outrage went around the table, Hermione was sitting right next to me, the poor dear went very pale at the news.

"Don't worry dear, everything will work itself out. You'll see." I said patting her hand.

"Well, we all know that there are still some active death eaters out there who continue to torment muggles and muggleborns alike and if they realize that Hermione has a relation to this young lady they may very well petition for their marriage to her," Dumbledore continued, "We obviously cannot just leave her to the mercy of those few death eaters who, might I add, are still very influential."

"What do you mean 'petition for their marriage to her' are you saying that the muggles don't have to agree?"

"George, do you really believe it would be difficult for them to throw the imperious curse over a muggle without them realizing it? This law goes into even deeper detail concerning the position these muggles will be placed in once married. The only thing the ministry took into consideration was efficiency. The muggles have no power in the marriage at all, their spouse has complete control over them, their possessions, where they are allowed to be… if their magical spouse wanted them to, the muggle would have to be tucked into bed at six thirty in the afternoon."

"You have got to be kidding me Tonks. There is no way the ministry would approve this."

"You have to understand Hermione the ministry is terrified, nobody knows who to trust after they realized how easily it was infiltrated. Anything to wipe out the pureblood lines is easily accepted. They say you only need one parent but the most pressure is being applied to those without a trace of nonmagic blood, and those who were known death eaters that surrendered," Kingsley explained gently.

"Which relative of mine is getting married?" Hermione's voice trembled only slightly.

"I believe her name is Kari Liberty Hunt-Granger. Your fourth cousin thrice removed." Moody said.

"But she lives in America; the British Ministry of Magic has no power to force her into this marriage. I'm sure the Americans would not agree to this."

"They already have, and measures are being taken not only there but everywhere else for similar laws to be put in motion. It's getting more and more difficult to hide our world from the muggles. Especially since witches and wizards are being born into muggle homes, and the muggles have giant metal err… What are they called Arthur?"

"Satellites, I believe."

"Satellites, we can't keep up with it all and eventually somebody will slip up in a way we can't fix. We were able to hide for a long time but within a few centuries the magical world and the muggle world will meet and now is the time to begin the transition," Remus finished.

There was silence around the table, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Nobody was sure what to do or say. Well if there was any time to ask now was my chance.

"What exactly does the law say about these marriages? What are the requirements for Kari and the Wizard she'll marry?"

Dumbledore gave me a long tired look and began to read the law to us. When he was halfway through Hermione left the meeting and went upstairs. I'd go and talk with her when she calmed down.

Dumbledore finished and looked around at the men.

"We need a capable volunteer."

"For what?" Sirius asked walking in late from the fireplace.

His shirt was rumpled and his pants were halfway unzipped; his hair was a mess and he had the most ridiculous grin on his face. He had just crawled out of some witches bed. Needless to say I was angry, one of our most important meetings, in his house and he arrives late.

Just then I had the most brilliant idea.

"Ah, Sirius just the man we need." I said brightly with a fake smile.

"For what?..." He knew I was never nice when he looked like that unless I had a plan for him.

"Don't you see Albus? He's perfect, not too old, he might even look younger after returning from the veil. He's a very powerful wizard and has no money problems, you hired him and Remus on for a stable job." Everyone was looking at Sirius more and more intensely and I saw many order members nodding their heads, meanwhile Sirius was looking more and more uncomfortable as I continued. "His house is secret and secure, he too is very influential in the ministry whether he likes it or not, all of that plus more _plus_ we all know that he has no problems with women whatsoever. He is perfect for this."

George nodded and looked at Sirius.

"So will you do it?"

"Do what?"

Now here was the tricky part, getting him to agree.

"Help Hermione." Fred said winking at me to show he knew what I was up to.

"Well, sure. I guess. But what does she need help with?"

"Family issues." Ron chuckled.

Sirius looked at Harry.

"Harry. What. Did I. Agree to?"

"You agreed to get married."

Before he could protest Hermione shot down the stairs and hugged Sirius tightly and let go only to grab onto his arms.

"You did! Oh Sirius _thank_ you! I mean I was so worried but I _know_ you'll be good to her. I mean not that nobody else would but… _Thank_ you. Oh my god she'll be safe and so close and I can help her transition to this. Oh this is… bloody fantastic! Promise me you'll take good care of her. Promise?"

Sirius looked around at everyone and everyone looked expectantly at him. His gaze rested on me and I knew that I looked smug. He looked like he wanted to say no but then glanced at Hermione beaming up at him and relented.

"All right, I promise. But you all better be bloody glad that I'm going through with this. Now why the hell _am _I doing this?"


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series, but I do own characters not mentioned in the books… Just sayin'.

**Kari L. Hunt-Granger's POV**

The plane trip was exhausting. Hermione, a woman named Molly, her husband Arthur and that man Sirius Black all offered to take me by side-along apparation. I didn't feel quite ready for any more insanity so I opted for the plane trip. I did feel a little bad about the jet lag they would have until I voiced my concerns to Hermione, and she explained that they could just take a potion and make it all better. Of course they could.

"Excuse me this is your captain speaking, we will be landing shortly so would you please but your trays into the upright position and fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land."

"How the hell do you get this bloody thing on!" Sirius whispered furiously. He'd been moody since I met him.

_Flashback_

I woke up expecting a normal, potentially headache inducing day. I should really learn to stop expecting such absurd notions.

I looked in the mirror and decided I wouldn't get any better than this. I had no striking features but I always liked to draw attention to my lips because I was once told they had nice shape (by my grandma who's eyesight was failing so I wasn't sure it counted). I had very obvious curves because my fat managed to _mostly_ move to the right places. Especially my hips, I think my mom was trying to make me feel good when she said I was built for child bearing but I just felt weirded out.

I went to school and right away the office informed me that my schedule had been changed. I now had Phy Ed first thing in the morning instead of my Advanced Placement Government class. I suck at P.E. and hate it as well. My asthma had always made it difficult, however this year in particular promised to be a living hell for me.

Due to APG overflowing I was placed in the third period class and the Guidance Office saw that I needed one more Physical Education class in order to graduate. The only available slot was for AP Phy Ed, the easiest class to get into but the hardest to get out of. It started out with running five miles and building from there. Occasionally there were other activities but my school was famous for its track team.

Also to add to my embarrassment the Phy Ed class was all male and the teacher (he must have thought he was merciful) would only have me run one mile a day and simply continue the class as his assistant. Only one other reason for me to get teased.

"Hey Tubby Lumpkins!" Splat! Chocolate milkshake down my shirt. I had seen that girl at her work when I ordered a medium one so I was kind of expecting it. I came prepared though and grabbed my extra shirt to change in the bathroom where I saw my best friend, The Delinquent.

"I'm ba-ack," then she looked at me and narrowed her eyes at my ruined shirt, "Michelle?" We both knew the answer was yes.

"No, someone new. Besides you just got back Lauren." From a three day in-school suspension that is.

"I could leave again."

"That would make me sad."

She looked at me seriously now, "When will you stop letting them walk all over you?"

"When they're all working for me." I went into a large stall.

"Only about six more years," She shouted over her shoulder, re-applying her eyeliner, "I will of course mooch off of you."

"No, you'll have to work for it. Probably as my lazy, overpaid, secretary," My voice was muffled because my shirt was over my head.

"Especially the lazy and overpaid part of that."

"You got it Lauren." I stepped out of the stall.

She glanced at me, "Orange isn't your color."

The rest of the day sludged on in comparison to my eventful morning. I won my debate in my required World History class to nobody's surprise, but my APG Debate was put on hold for the week after next because my opposition had appendicitis.

On the way home a kid on the bus passing me spit in my hair and another threw an apple core at my head but missed. Damn Middle Schoolers.

When I stepped into my house I tossed my backpack on the counter and got a snack fixed for my little brother and sister. I stepped into the living room to enjoy my lack of homework and saw my parents holding hands on the couch. At least they weren't making out. However they did look nervous which did nothing to calm my own nerves.

"Kari? There's something important we need to tell you," My mom started.

"Lisa, let someone else explain it. You need to stay relaxed." My mom had heart problems.

There was silence, then….

"Kari, I've been standing here for five minutes, it's very rude to ignore guests. And is that _spit_ in your hair? _Tergeo._" I jumped I had honestly not seen Hermione there; also the spell left a tingly sensation.

"But you're not a guest, Hermione. You're a house crasher."

"Kari, be nice," my mom reprimanded.

We all sat there silently, waiting for somebody to speak. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"It's really good to see you Kari." Then we hugged, like we always do when we see each other.

My mom breathed a sigh of relief like she always did when we got along.

When we had first found out my older, distant cousin was a witch; I took it pretty hard because I was so sure all witches were these terrible, wicked creatures. I felt as though I had lost my favorite cousin. I had been seven at the time she first went to Hogwarts and when she came back with her usual non-green skin tone I figured out she wasn't so wicked after all. Go figure. But my mom was still always glad we got along (even though we practically begged to see each other over the summer's).

"I missed you _so much_ Hey-me-me," That's how I had always pronounced her name.

Well, that was it for normal.

"Fuck Hermione! We're on a tight schedule!"

My mom and I jumped but Hermione just rolled her eyes "Can't you _try_ to be nice Sirius? This is after all, her _first_ impression of you. Not to mention for her parents as well."

He snorted for an answer.

"She's right Sirius; we've been rude enough, apparating in here without invitation. The poor dear is going to have a lot to deal with and we should make her as comfortable as possible. Hello there dear my name is Molly Weasley; you'll be staying with my husband Arthur and I for a while. No need to worry about anything either, you're parents have agreed," She turned to my mom and dad, "Thank you again for being so understanding." She looked very motherly but her words disconcerted me for some reason. Oh yeah, I'm apparently going to be staying in a stranger's house… No big deal.

"We decided that it's the best option considering the circumstances."

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's going on Hermione?"

"Perhaps I can explain," said a tall red-haired man. "My name is Arthur Weasley and I'm the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the British Ministry of Magic. There has been a law passed and approved concerning muggles and magic-folk. As Hermione might have told you, there had been a bit of trouble in the magical world three years ago."

"Yes, she told me about the war."

"Well, there are some. Um… well… circumstances being what they are… you see people are _terrified_ in our world… that's not a very good excuse but… desperate times _do_ call for desperate measures…"

"BLOODY FUCKING _HELL_ ARTHUR! We'll just tell her when we get back to London!" The man named Sirius shouted.

"Well," Arthur began, "That's one option."

"You there! Girl." Sirius has already broken my dickhead-o-meter.

"My name is Kari."

"Whatever, throw whatever you want to take with you into this bag, you have…" Sirius looked at his watch "… Ten minutes. Go!"

_Well I can already tell this man's going to be a ray of sunshine in my life._

Hermione and I went up to my room to pack. Together we took entire drawers and dumped them into the bag. I hurried to the closet to grab my shoes and toss in my scrapbooks and supplies. Hermione then remembered she was a twenty-one year old witch and got the stuff off my vanity with a wave of her wand.

"I put and undetectable expansion spell on the bag but it still can't hold too much more. Just pick one important keepsake and Aunt Lisa and Uncle Rick can ship over the rest," Hermione said, "Hey Kari?"

"Yeah."

"Sirius is just having a bad week. He really isn't all that bad, he's really just doing this as a favor to me."

Well, I didn't expect the conversation to go that way. "You asked him to be a jerk? Gee, thanks Hermione. That's just what I've always wanted."

"You know what I mean. Oh and we have exactly forty-five seconds left.

I looked around and tossed in my old, beat up music box.

_End Flashback_

We hit the tarmac smoothly and went through the airport security without setting off any alarms. After that I figured that we would just drive to our destination, I was only partially correct.

"Alright everyone, stand clear of the curb, we don't want anyone to get hit like last time." Sirius said, pushing me backwards into Hermione. Then he flung out his right arm.

BANG!

I jumped but didn't see anyone with a gun, so I figured life was good for the time being.

Then, Sirius stepped forward and upward into nothing, and he disappeared.

Molly and Arthur followed him while I stood there silently with my mouth slightly open from shock. I barely managed to catch Hermione before she vanished too.

"Where did everyone go?" I was honestly becoming a little frightened.

"What do you mean? They just got on the bus."

"Hermione, there is no bus. Did they disapperate?"

She just looked at me in confusion.

"Wait here for a second while I talk to Arthur." Then she also disappeared.

**Arthur POV**

We all watched while Kari spoke with Hermione, her face growing more and more distressed until Hermione boarded the bus.

"Will you please wait a little bit Ernie?"

"Alright missy but don't take too long."

She walked over to us, "Mr. Weasley could we talk quickly?"

I leaned in, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"She can't see the bus."

I froze, how could I forget? The enchantments on the night bus were designed to avoid any muggle notice whatsoever, so when she looked at the bus she actually looked _through _it.

"I'm sorry Hermione but the enchantments are very strong. Someone will have to escort her onto the bus. I'll go get her."

**Kari L. Hunt-Granger's POV**

I stood there; staring at the spot Hermione disappeared and let out a small squeal when someone suddenly appeared.

"Calm down, it's just me," Sirius said hopping down.

I was too relieved that somebody came back for me to be annoyed at his tone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"On the bus, now let's go." He grabbed my hand but as he began vanishing I remembered I had something very important to do and tried to jerk away.

"No! I can't go now! There's a very important thing that I have to do!"

"What thing?" He asked testily.

"…I don't remember. But it's still important!"

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _I don't have time for this_ and jerked me forward where I stumbled onto a… bus.

"Get up, follow me." I didn't like the way Sirius snapped orders at me but I didn't want to make even more of a spectacle of myself by snapping back.

Already most of the passengers were looking at me curiously and some of them with blatant superiority. However I refused to back down and scurry as though I were frightened. I got up in the most dignified way I could muster and walked proudly but not arrogantly after Sirius.

Then I stumbled on an outstretched foot.

"Careful now." Sirius said catching me and ignoring another passenger's appreciative stare at him. "We're all on the top, so let Molly know if you start feeling ill."


	3. Bumpy Ride

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter**

_AUTHOR'S APOLOGY: _Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I killed my old computer and just got a new one. I saw the

blue screen of death and I swear I saw its life flash before my eyes.

**Kari L. Hunt-Granger's POV**

BANG! I stumbled forward onto the walkway as the bus blasted ahead. Many people in the rows tittered at my ungraceful entrance but one elderly lady helped me pick up all the things I dropped while Sirius obliviously kept on walking, accepting a little slip of paper from a very pretty woman as her companion giggled at her side.

I had gathered all my things and was starting on the stairs at the back of the bus when Mr. Weasley appeared at the top.

"Oh Sirius! Thank you I was just going to get her," he said, flustered. "Right this way Kari."

"Yeah well… I want to get home as quick as I can. I've got things to do, people to see." Somehow Sirius managed to avoid sounding conceited but still convey his impatience. Mr. Weasley however, looked liked he strongly disapproved. Perhaps because his intentions were so obvious. Just as obvious as in the young woman still appreciating his rear. It didn't concern me at all, this man was obviously a womanizer and I didn't feel as though his love life was anything for me to worry about.

When we had gotten to the second deck I looked around for Hermione and Mrs. Weasley but they weren't there.

"Oh Kari, we're on the top floor," Mr. Weasley said, ascending yet another flight of stairs while I looked around in amazement at the ornate interior of the second floor of what must be one of London's famous double deckers.

"I already told her that Arthur, either she's not too bright or she's deaf," Sirius said, laughing at my expense.

"I've never seen a bus with more than one floor, except in pictures."

"Just get up there," he said, annoyed. Almost as though I was ignorant of these things on purpose.

To accentuate his impatience he grabbed my elbow and began moving up the stairs.

"Hey! Ouch, that hurts!" I whispered sharply, "I can walk with_out_ help."

"If you cause any more of a scene I'll disapperate us right off of this bus girl," He growled in a low voice. I took the threat seriously, remembering the unpleasant feeling of disapperating to the airport. But if this guy didn't clean up his act he might just end up with a black eye, because Mr. Weasley didn't look very happy either.

Arthur quickly interrupted, trying to calm _all _of us down, "Now now, we're all tired. Sirius, there's no scene, so there's no need to get so upset over something as silly as the number of floors on a bus. Now Kari, have you ever ridden one of these single-floored buses? Even the double-decker buses do move so much slower than the Knight bus, so I can't imagine they move slower do they?"

"Over here Kari dear!" Molly Weasley unwittingly saved me from what could be a very long conversation that I was too tired to carry. I walked over to the motherly, red haired woman while trying to maintain my balance. Almost an impossible feat with the extreme movements of the bus, being on the top level didn't help either. "We should be arriving in Ottery soon. We're only about five or ten minutes away."

"Ottery?" Hermione had never mentioned Ottery before, even though she mentioned the Weasleys quite often.

"Yes, Ottery St. Catchpole, we live a ways from the muggle town but we can walk to our house from there if you're still a bit squeamish about apparating." She considerately said in a hushed voice, I didn't want to make it any more obvious I did not belong on this bus.

"After we get you settled in and introduced to everyone, Ginny and I will head down there with you to do some shopping. If you feel like it of course," Hermione offered while trying to tame her mass of curly brown hair into a pony tail. _Girl time might be nice after all this craziness. And from what I've heard Ginny's a real hoot so window shopping could be fun._ "Here Hermione, let me try," I said, grateful that her bushy hair came from her dad's side. My own wavy hair was much easier to handle.

"You should go and enjoy yourself dear, things will be getting quite wild pretty soon around here," Mrs. Weasley chimed in with a smile, then taking a look at my incredulous expression smiled wider and said, "Well, crazier than they are now. Try to get some sleep; you have a whole day in front of you. I think I might walk down with you girls and pick up some flour while we're there."

"Wait, what time is it?" I didn't bother trying to calculate time zones and everyone had been talking too loud to hear the flight attendants. Especially Mr. Weasley, he had been so excited about boarding a plane and he kept up a constant stream of whispered questions about the muggle world for me to answer.

"It's five o'clock in the bloody morning, get some sleep," Sirius muttered irritably.

Arthur gave him another thoroughly annoyed glance, "You could afford some courtesy Sirius, you'll be seeing her quite often," he hesitated but I couldn't tell why through the haze in my mind, "along with seeing us _all_ quite often of course." He gave a slightly nervous laugh at the end of his sentence but my foggy mind dismissed it and taking Sirius' rudely given advice, I succumbed to sleep.

What seemed like a couple seconds later Mrs. Weasley shook me awake. "We're there dear. Hermione will show you the room you'll be sharing with her and Ginny once we get there and you can go ahead and sleep for a few more hours." I picked up my bag in a daze and followed Arthur off of the bus. The cold air hit me like a slap to the face and I couldn't imagine sleeping anymore.

"Sirius? Why don't you be a gentleman and grab her bag for her, the poor thing looks dead on her feet," Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that both presented a question but allowed for only one answer.

"Of course Molly. What else am I here for? I just don't want to hear any complaints when I leave for The Leaky Cauldron tonight," He said, grabbing the bag he had given me and hefting it over his shoulder. "Fighting through two wars would earn someone a little more respect than a pack animal one would think," he muttered to himself, probably thinking no one could hear him, but I didn't understand how a man who was barely older than Hermione could sound so put out, he would have been just a little kid when the first war happened, and all he had to fight for was for his mother to notice his diaper needed changing.

….

The Burrow, I found out, was a tall lopsided building with plenty of wild shrubs and an untamed garden. I thought it was beautiful in a rustic sort of way. I heard the bushes rustle and a grubby little potato-ish man came running across the path to the front door. _I've certainly never noticed a garden gnome quite like _that_ before._

"I'll have to have Ron and the Twins de-gnome tomorrow, it's starting to get out of hand again."

I followed the Weasleys into their home and Hermione took my hand and started to lead me up a staircase to a small room whose occupant was already up and dressed. Moving posters of a band and a sports team decorated the walls. The gray light of early morning illuminated the room.

The young woman who I assumed to be Ginny turned around a bounded over to meet me. Her hair, like her father and mother's was red, but hers was straight, and she shared her mother's brown eyes.

"You must be Kari, I'm Ginny. You must be tired, Mum had Bill and Charlie bring down the other bed from Ron's room for you. You'll get to meet them later today," She said excitedly, "Mum's making them come over to help clean for the party. I imagine all this is quite overwhelming for you. But don't mind Sirius he's just feels a bit put-out. You probably-"

"Need some sleep!" Hermione interrupted, startling me, "Ginny! I think your mom needs some help in the kitchen, why don't we go help her before we take Kari shopping later."

I looked over at Hermione, "I think I'll be okay, besides, it'll be easier to sleep tonight if I wear myself out. By the time I fall asleep I'll have to get up again anyways."

"No, I insist. You're going to need all the rest you can get; we have a big day today. Right Ginny?"

"Uh, right!"

"I don't think I can sleep right now, I just need to get moving and I'll be fine. I'd like to help too," I insisted.

It took a bit more finagling but Hermione relented and Ginny just seemed happy that she had more time to get to know me.

"Good morning girls," Mrs. Weasley said as we came downstairs, waving her wand, making the oatmeal stir itself, "Kari dear, aren't you tired?"

"Not really, I'm more excited than anything. It's my first time being in a different country." Despite the begging Hermione and I did, we didn't actually see each other that much so our communication was limited to mail and e-mail. The few times we saw each other face to face Hermione's parents brought her to America to visit because my mom's heart wouldn't be able to handle the stress of flying. Then Hermione learned how to apparate and there was really no argument left for me to go.

"All right then, breakfast will be ready in just a few moments. Why don't you show Kari around outside Ginny? Hermione? Be a dear and let Crookshanks out too, he's been at the door for a while."

Outside the morning air was crisp and clean, little snores were emanating from the garden and the grass was covered in dew. Crookshanks slid past the gate and headed off to chase mice and other small animals. Early morning sunlight was creeping over the ground, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it promised to be a cool spring day. This morning was truly a picturesque moment.

CRACK! reeeOOOOW! "SHIT! DAMMIT CROOKSHANKS!" Sirius bellowed after apparating right on top of Crookshanks' tail, effectively, albeit unknowingly, ruining the moment. Crookshanks swiped at his leg and when he ran off, knocked Sirius on his rear. Ginny stood by me laughing at the sudden debacle while Hermione hurried off to make sure her cat was okay.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing, just tell me where your mother is."

"She's in the kitchen," Ginny said between giggles, "Watch your step on the way in!" She teased.

Sirius smiled good-naturedly and went inside, his robes almost catching in the door. Maybe Ginny was right, he probably was just having an off day yesterday.

After Hermione calmed her orange, fluff ball of a cat, Ginny showed me around the Burrow's yard, patiently answering my questions and seeming to enjoy telling me about some of the most basic things (To a witch at least) around the house. Such as the gnomes that dwelt in the garden, going so far to even demonstrate what her mom had meant by "de-gnomeing", and the chimes their great-aunt Tessie gave to them that would play without any wind. She did seem confused when I asked what the shed did; she told me much to my embarrassment that it was just a chicken coop. I accepted that until I saw a rooster in a separate pen crow, and small flames came out of its beak.

…

Breakfast, I was almost relieved to find out, was not an event overflowing with magic. I half expected the spoon to jerk out of my hand and do the work itself but I was pleased to find out that I could feed myself. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was divine and she told me that she made the fruit preserves herself. I was a little wary of the milk when Mr. Weasley asked me if muggles drink cow milk but go figure, wizards drink cow milk too.

I was explaining the purpose of jungle gyms in muggle parks when Sirius bounded through the kitchen.

"You're looking well this morning," Mr. Weasley observed, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I feel as young as I was during the first war, and no, I need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom won't be happy if he thinks I skipped out on paying. Sasha either I suppose…" he mused. "Ah well!" Sirius clapped his hands together, "I'll see you all tonight? My place?"

"No, I think the girls might like to have the house to themselves while they can," Then Mrs. Weasley turned to us, "I'll leave some supper in the fridge, it's the only useful muggle item Arthur's brought home from work, even if it does eat some of the food itself. Are you girls done with breakfast? Yes? Ginny, take this and buy me some flour while you're in town, I'm much too busy today myself. Go! Have fun!" Mrs. Weasley shooed us out of the house.

…

The sun was setting by the time we came back to the house, I sent a postcard to my family and to Lauren. She would probably notice that I wasn't home soon. When we got inside we were met with the sight of two boys finishing up the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley left for us.

"Ron, Harry… did you leave any for us?"

The boys froze, with guilty expressions on their faces. Ginny sighed then started to rummage through the cupboards as the boys began to slink out of the room, mumbling apologies.

Hermione nudged me, "I'll introduce you later," then to Ginny, "Do you need some help?"

Ginny turned around with a pleading look on her face.

…

Just as we were putting the food together, Mrs. Weasley's face popped up in the fireplace. Oh girls! Good! I was going to ask if you could put together dinner for the Order, there is about eleven more people coming. Will you girls have the soup ready in about an hour?

"Yeah mum, no problem."

"Oh and Kari dear, there is something I would like to discuss with you tonight if you don't mind."


End file.
